The present application is generally related to flight control systems and, more particularly, to a rotorcraft autopilot and associated methods.
A helicopter is inherently unstable, generally requiring that the pilot maintain a constant interaction with the cyclic control using one hand. Even a momentary release of the cyclic can result in the cyclic or control stick “flopping over”, accompanied by a loss of control of the helicopter. This is particularly inconvenient when the pilot has a need to engage in hands-free activities such as, for example, adjusting a headset or referring to a hardcopy of a map. Further, the need to constantly control the cyclic can result in pilot fatigue.
Traditional autopilots can provide benefits which include allowing the pilot release the cyclic to engage in hands-free tasks, as well as reducing pilot fatigue. Applicants recognize, however, that the cost of a traditional helicopter autopilot can be prohibitive. For example, the cost can be so significant in comparison to the cost of the helicopter itself that autopilots are uncommon in light helicopters.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.